Royally Wwreck Your Evvening
by Ferret-Gone-Flying
Summary: I alwways wwondered wwhy Gamzee liked his slime so much. I guess it kept him calm or somfin. I nevver drank it until I accidently chugged a wwhole bottle of it thinking it wwas some neww green apple flavvored faygo... And... some THINGS happened... has sober Gamzee, March Eridan, Eridan flipping his shit, character deaths, romance, makeouts, drama, hurt/comfort Kar/Gam Gam/Eri ext
1. Preface- Of Moments To Come

Lights flashed as the radio blasted, trolls of the sort laughing, having fun at a certain juggalo's house, having a blast just chatting it up. A certain purple cad sea-dweller, however, was leaning against one of the various walls, humming a dark melody.

The owner of the house walked over to the sea-dweller and stole the drink in his hands, returning to the couch he was previously in, drinking it.

Eridan whipped out another one from his cape and walked over and slapped Gamzee on the back of the head, making the juggalo choke, and glare up at him. He finished the bottle easily and tossed it a Eridan's face.

HE caught it, easily, and chucked it with wild power square into Gamzee's face.

"Motherfucker." Gamzee growled, flaring at Eridan.

The sea dweller winked. "Not exactly."

Gamzee crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "Got any more faygo?" Eridan spun in his cape, revealing he still had more in his many pockets in his cape, but then quickly covered himself up like a movie vampire. Gamzee groaned and facepalmed. "Come on Eribro, just let me have one."

The sea dweller chuckled and twirled away from him. Gamzee stood up and stared toward the spinning troll, going more and more annoyed, especially when the other troll started to twirl faster. The other trolls in the room, shuffled around, trying not to be hit by the faygo filled cape.

Gamzee growled and rushed at the twirler, and grabbed the cape, threatening to rip it. However, he was grabbed by the wrist and was twirled along with Eridan, the cape flying around them.

"Let go!" Gamzee growled. He was released into the wall. Gamzee leaned against the wall heavily, still dizzy before he sat in the floor trying to settle his mind. He growled at the blissfully laughing sea-dweller.

Sollux stared down at Gamzee, his lip curled. "What iiss happening?"

Gamzee pointed at chuckling Eridan. "Faygo."

Eridan giggled as he pointed at the juggalo with one hand and pointed at his mouth with the other. "Slime." He purred. He laughed hysterically and twirled around more, almost tripping over the couch.

Gamzee blinked. "What about slime?"

Eridan gained his balance and grinned. Bright green drool dripped from his mouth.

"Oh motherfuck." Gamzee said sitting up. "You didn't eat _all _the slime did you?"

Eridan laughed hysterically. "Is that a problem… Bro?" His speech had slowed down to a slir, like that of Gamzee's.

Gamzee groaned and laid back on the floor. "Motherfucking great."

"I sure think it is! So many colors every glubbin where!" Eridan giggled. "So glubbin beautiful!"

"Okay, one. That stuff is mother fucking bad for you; it rots your think pan." Gamzee growled. "Two, it was mine. And three, you're fuckign tripping out bro."

"What's the problem? You drink my faygo allllllll the tiiiiime~" He twirled more, and into an empty room, where other party goers weren't in at all. He twirled around, chuckling.

"But this stuff is different!" Gamzee followed him, trying to convince him.

"So motherfucking wonderful…" Eridan slowed. "I like that phrase… Motherfucker… Motherfucker… Motherfucker… Motherglubber… I like that one." He started to giggle long and hard. He heard the wonderful sound of Gamzee face palming angrily. "What's wrong… mother glubber?" Eridan snorted and fell over laughing.

"I just told you bro. It's bad shit, it's my shit, and you're tripping out."

Eridan toggled his head a little, mocking Gamzee. "It's wonderful shit, I don't care if it's yours, and I'm having a motherglubbing BLAST!"

"But I need that shit!" Gamzee frowned.

"The people are so friendly~ hehehe, so kind… So helpful… They make me happy…" Eridan slowed his twirling again.

Gamzee stood and started to walk toward the couch before he paused. "What people?"

"Sort of scary sounding, but so nice~" Eridan purred.

Gamzee's eyes widened, and he turned around and stared at Eridan.

"Don't you hear them?"

Gamzee wouldn't find words.

Eridan laughed heavily again. "If only you could hear what they are saying! Such funny shit!"

Gamzee shook his head. "I don't want to know bro."

"'Kill them' and what not," Eridan continued. "Killing. What even is?" He laughed.

Gamzee stared at his feed. "No no no no no no… Bro, this is bad…"

"Maaaan… This stuff is wonderful… SO many happy happy people saying funny shit… Glub, glub."

Gamzee stared at the floor, searching his mind, trying to figure out a way to fix him. Suddenly, a bright bottle fell out of Eridans cape. Inside was a large amount of slime. Thank goodness. Gamzee flew toward the bottle and stached it up. He knew only ONE WAY to help Eridan. He must become sober and bring the Mirthful Missiah's to him, away from Eridan. Gamzee sat down on the floor and sighed heavily.

"Heh…" Eridan stopped spinning and stood in the middle of the room. "Wow… They are really good at arguing… So… Convincing…" His purple eyes flickered. "So… Very convincing… High bloods… Low bloods… Such a difference between them…" He glanced at Gamzee, who had shut his eyes tightly and was covering his ears. "Hey Gam… Did you know I'm a higher blood than you? These friends… Seem to really like that."

Gamzee tried not to listen. He tried to ignore him. But the sea dweller continued. "Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple~ Mhahaha…. Rainbows. So motherfucking pretty."

Eridan stopped spinning and stared at a wall. He leaned against it heavily, his eyes wide and his lips curled into a wild smile.

"Eribro, don't mother fucking listen to them…" Gamzee pleaded.

"I always wanted to kill the land dwellers…" Eridan continued. "Ruining my and Fef's beautiful sea…"

Gamzee stared at Eridan with wide, frightened eyes.

"Now… I might be able to." Eridan blacked out.

A little taste of what is to come in later chapters. Hope you enjoy and keep reading ;D


	2. 1-Drink your thoughts awway

Hey guys. This is The story Royally Wwreck Your Evvening, or what I like to call Carnival Prince. It may start of strangely, but it gets better. Trust me ;D

This is a story of mass drama, loop holes, crazy romance, drama, lies, murder, and the sort. There are many pairings, but you'll have to wait and see what they are. Read and review please. I don't own Homestuck, sadly.

* * *

The night was young. In a small and warm little home, two trolls sat together in each others arms, blissfully enjoying the evening of just each other. The two were none other than Gamzee Makara and Karkat Vantas, and they were red for one another. The evening was going on smoothly with just each other and nothing to worry about, that is, until a newly proclaimed redrom couple barged into their innocent evening, ready to have a good time and go just about wild. No one knew what the evening would hold, but there was defiantly a breath of change in the crisp air.

Almost as soon as the new redrom couple came in, they immediately hunted around for alcohol and found the haunting substance. Upon guzzling down unhealthy amounts, Feferi Piexes stripped in the bathroom and slouched on a couch opposite of where Karkat and Gamzee. They tried to ignore her nudeness, only to become almost deaf at the shrill screech of Eridan Ampera.

"Gamzee! Where is your glubbin makeup?" Eridan staggered down the staircase with his cape around his chest in a make shift dress and his hair was up in ties. He had guzzled down his alcohol heavily upstairs and had gotten too warm in his normal attire, and with all that alcohol, his mood switched, completely forgetting how jealous he was of Gamzee and Karkat's passionate affections, wanting to be gorgeous now. He had only just gotten Feferi to be is matesprit not days before at the beach. Actually, it was the she-troll who asked him out, much to his and everyone else's surprise. Before the asking, however, he had gotten into a jealous rage and almost drowned Gamzee in the deep waves of the ocean, but thankfully Feferi was there to stop the duo from killing each other.

Gamzee and Karkat tried to be affectionate on the couch, coo-ing sweet nothings into each other's ears, when Eridan screeched this, and they continued to try to ignore the now femininely dress troll. But he was persistent.

The drunk almost fell off of the last step of the staircase, but caught himself, twirling. "G-amzae! BABY! Ww…wwhere is your glubbin makeup?!" He giggled.

The two continued to ignore him.

He stumbled over to the two and leaned against the sofa. "Common bro~" He cooed. The two continued to speak sweetly to each other. In his frustration he poked Gamzee heavily with a long finger. "Giiiiirl, where is your makeup?" He swayed his cape like a school girl swayed her skirt.

All the while this was happening, Feferi was arguing with herself of how she was going to die alone, naked on the couch.

Gamzee attempted to shoo Eridan away, as Karkat blushed at Eridans idiot acting, and at Feferi's death complains upon herself. Eridan pouted, and whined annoyingly, "Karkles! Your girlfriend isn't sharing her makeup!"

Finially reacting, Gamzee groaned and tossed his make up from out of his sylladex in Eridans general direction. The male sea-dweller shrieked in a painful frequency and leaped after it. Gripping the container with confidence, he strut to the bathroom to beautify himself.

The act was annoying, and Gamzee rolled his eyes, and kissed Karkat, trying to drown out the idiotic actions that were happening around them.

In fact, the nude princess was striding up to the cross dressed male at that very moment.

He glared at her and shook his head, "Bro, please, I'm getting my pretty on."

Feferi laughed. "Omygawd you look like a goddess!" Eridan slammed the face in her door. She complained about the pain shrilly. All the while, Gamzee had gotten Kar to lay on him, and they attempted to kiss.

Eridan opened the bathroom door slowly to reveal his new extremely elegant makeup, and he had even altered his dress appearance by raising it higher into the style of an a-frame dress, using his scarf to keep it up. He grinned at Feferi, "Hello kind gentleman!" He curtsied.

She was on the floor writhing in pain, since he accidently opened the door onto her. She glared up at him, "I am not a man! FUCK. Ow that hurt. I am a woman!" She paused to get up. "I'm such a woman, I'm old, I have such wrinkly face!" She pinched her soft cheeks.

Eridan papped her cheek heavily, "Kind sir, don't touch the makeup." He swirled away from her and held a hand to his caped dress chest and stated confidently, "Lady and gentlemen's… I decree that the new princess is me!" He twirled in a circle happily, his cape lying around him as elegantly as a cape could that is wrapped around your arms and made into a dress.

Feferi's eyes widened, suddenly felt a lot less drunk. "Hey! I'm the princess!" She felt the draft of Eridan swirling and looked down at her exposed body. "Oh cod… Why am I naked…"

Eridan stopped swirling and put a hand on his hip. "Kind sir, I am not the fashion police. You wweir wwhat you glubbin wwell choose~!" At that he went over to the two on the couch, who were trying to kiss passionately. He kneeled down until he was almost face to face with them, completely enjoying their sweet snogging. "THE PRINCESS ENJOYS THIS OPERA!" He screeched. He flailed a hand at Feferi, "PESENT! BRING MY SPECTICLES! I NEED TO SEE THIS CLOSER!"

The others all face-palmed. Feferi, however, took action and took out a potion, then promptly dragged the ogling fem-dressed troll away from the peaceful matesprits. However, their loving moment was killed.

"But, but, but, but MY OPERA!" Eridan protested shrilly as Feferi dragged him into another room.

She glared at him and put a potion to his lips.

He spat it out immediately. "POISION! MY GENTALMANLY PESENT IS TRYING TO KILL ME! GUARDS!" He screamed . He hiccupped. "GAURDS!"

"Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiink iiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!" Feferi growled, shoving the potion to her matesprits lips. He however, fell limp like a noodle and called for his guards again. Snarling, she emptied the potion into his mouth roughly. He coughed up some of it, but swallowed the mass majority of it and she shoosh-papped him to try to calm him. He stared blankly up at her, still limp and in her arms. She stared into his eyes in hope that he was sober.

To her dismay, he let out a horrifying scream and charged back into the main room and onto one of the spare couches across from the kissing duo. He smeared his hand hysterically against his face as Feferi flew to his side, asking if he was okay. He replied with a horrendous screeching sound, yet again.

Gamzee pulled back from the lips of the low blood and looked at the distressed Empera in confusion, Karkat glaring at all three of them, irritated that he even bothered to let the new comers in.


	3. 2-Mentality Shift

The male sea dweller slumped against the couch, his mind had become foggy due to the potion, but not nearly as hazy as it was when he was drunk. The potion that was forced down his throat was making him sober again, and he didn't know if he liked the affects. He took off his cape so it was normal again, and his scarf slithered to the floor.

Feferi, however wasn't doing to hot since she didn't take the potion herself. She was doing so marvelously that when she went to get an icepack for her aching head, she slipped and fell on her face. Thank goodness the icepack helped break her long fall. She grumbled and gave it to Eridan, who flinched at the coldness and flipped it away, curling up in his cape.

While all the chaos of drunken sea dwellers, Karkat let out a heavy sigh. Gamzee noticed the sudden change of his matesprit, "How are you bro?"

"Eh… Okay."

Gamzee stared heavily at Karkat and frowned. "What's wrong bro?"

"I don't know, just feel… Icky." He watched Feferi go into the bathroom to attempt to find clothing when he was suddenly hit in the chest with an icepack from Eridan.

"I don't all understand Karbro," Gamzee said in confusion.

Taking the icepack and leaning his head against it, he growled, "I feel sick."

Gamzee frowned loudly and hugged him. "You want me to get you some motherfucking medicine bro?" His response was a light nod. He kissed Karkat's cheek and slid out from under him, letting him lay on the couch.

Karkat curled up into a tight ball.

Feferi stormed pass Gamzee as he went to fetch medication and hmphed as she sat on the couch, unsuccessful at finding her clothing. Eridan stared at her wondering where her cape was. His mind wasn't exactly sober, or whatever it was the potion was supposed to do. The princess reclined and sighed heavily.

Gamzee returned and kneeled in front of Karkat, and placed the back of his hand on the smaller trolls forehead. Karkat was burning up. Gamzee frowned again, "Here Karbro… I brought you some medicine… I hope these motherfucking help you bro…"

Eridan glared at the twos affections on the couch and suddenly felt a flash of his own warmth. He got up quickly and went to the bathroom to draw an ice cold bath. He needed to be submerged to cool his mind and his aching muscles.

Feferi got up and sauntered around trying to find her clothing but much to her avail, she couldn't find them. She gave up and asked, "Gamzee? Do you have any extra clothes I can borrow?"

The clown looked at her sadly. "I don't think so…" He looked at Karkat, who was chocking down his pills. "You need anything bro?" He asked Karkat. He matesprit shook his head.

"Awww…"Feferi complained. "Any drapes?"

Gamzee pointed to the windows and continued with Karkat, "Are you sure bro? You don't look all that good…"

"No." Was the cancers response.

Gamzee hugged his mate and kissed him on the cheek. "Okay, I'll be here if you need me though." He slumped down to sit in front of the couch.

Feferi ripped down the indigo curtains and wrapped them around her body, not really caring about what she was in. She slipped upstairs, muttering to herself incoherently, and started to sob in another bathroom. The night wasn't going her way at all and she kept on hurting herself somehow.

After a short soak, Eridan, feeling ever so slightly better, got out, dried off and left the bathroom. Upon staring at the curled up Karkat on the couch, he strode into the kitchen and fumbled though the cabinetry. He could hear the others sighing heavily at basically nothing, and he found chicken noodle soup. He cooked the health slurry rather quickly and fetched an icepack. Once he put the mixture in a bowl, he took it and the pack into the living room and over to Karkat. He switched the new icepack with the old one and shoved the soup into Gamzee's hands. "Feed him," He growled.

Gmzee glanced up at him and took the soup, and lifts it up to show the curled up troll. "Hey Karbro..."

Karkat lightly uncurled and stared at Gamzee, saying nothing at first, but then he lightly smiled. "Soup." He stated simply.

Eridan crossed his arms and stared down at the two. "Make sure you sit up so you don't glubbin choke on it." He said this just in time because Gamzee was just about to put a spoonful in Karkats reclined mouth. Karkat grumbled as he sat up, hating the logic that poured out of the sea dwellers mouth.

Upstairs, Feferi somehow managed to slip on her own trail of tears and hit her head against the side of the tub on her way down.

This alerted Eridan, and he flew upstairs only to be greeted by a knocked out princess of the floor. He sighed heavily, and placed one of his various capes around her and went down stairs. He held his head and glared at the clown, who was rubbing Karkat's stomach lightly. "Gamzee, you can't kiss him anymore," he warned. "He needs to glubbin sleep now."

He got glared at, but otherwise ignored, since Karkat was purring softly at Gamzee's belly rubbings.

Eridan scowled at the clown. "If you kiss him, you're goin to get sick too, and I don't want to glubbin deal with that." At that, he went into the kitchen and found mult-vitamins and a cup of water. After taking some for himself, he took them out to Gamzee.

Gamzee quit rubbin his lovebro's stomach and took half the vitamins himself and offered the others to Karkat. "Here, take these bro… Then you can get your sleep on."

Karkat frowned and sat up. "Fine…"

Eridan glared at the two. He glided his way to cousins next to the window and slumped onto them heavily. "You're glubbin welcome," He growled. He looked out the window for a second and came face to face with his own reflection. His 'gorgeous' makeup was still on, making him gasp in shock. As quickly as he could he hysterically cleaned it off.

Gamzee glanced at Eridan and smiled, "Thanks." He turned back to Karkat and pet his head. "Now go to sleep bro," He said kissing Karkats cheek. His love yawned loudly and laid down.

Eridan huffed and continued to whipped his face down. He smiled internally, glad to be of service.

Suddenly Feferi woke up and stared down at the blood that had gushed from her head upon her falling onto the bathtub. "Oh. My. COD!" She yelled.

Eridan whipped from the window and barged up the staircase. "FEF! WHAT'S WRONG?!"

"I-I'm okay," the princess stuttered, her head throbbing.

Eridan flailed around, and got a washcloth and submerged it under cold water, and tried to place it on her head.

"I'm a little bit dizzzz…," she fell sideways onto the floor.

The male sighed at her tragedy and dropped the useless towel into the sink, and picked up the princess bridal style and took her down stairs. He glanced at Gamzee who was lying in front of the couch that Karkat was in. "Hey Gam… Looks like there is another one down…" he sighed heavily, but without a response he growled, "Great, am I the only awake troll here?"

Gamzee looked up at him, "Nah bro, just laying here." He blinking at the fact that Feferi's curtain was falling.

Eridan sighed heavily and put the princess on the cottony pillows by the window and laid down next to Gamzee with a heavy sigh.

The clown blinked at him, not used to him being so close. "Um, hey."

Eridan stared at the ceiling. "So. You're such a good kisser you made him sick, huh?"

"I dunno Bro… I don't know how he got motherfucking sick…"

Feferi woke up suddenly and pulled up her certain, groaning loudly and heavily.

"Maybe he can't handle that much saliva" Eridan laughs, knowing fully well how much the two have snogged recently. The princess fell onto the floor and let out another moan, and Eridan glared at the ceiling.

Gamzee sort of laughs, "Heh, yeah… I guess…"

Feferi moaned again.

"She can't stop groaning…" His fingers curled into the carped in irritation.

"Fuck life!" She yelled loudly. "All it's giving me is paaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!" She groans even louder.

Gamzee sat up and looked at the girl, then down to Eridan in concern. "You should help her…"

Eridan growled and sat up with him. "All I could do is knock her out with some medicine and make her sleep till the pain goes away… Or a gun." He smirked.

Gamzee was about to reply when Karkat fell on top of him from the couch. He held onto the dozing troll awkwardly before replying, "No Eribro. No gun. Give her some motherfucking medicine or some shit."

The princess rolled around on the floor, her certain a complete mess around her, still moaning in pain.

Eridan sighed heavily and stood up slowly and into a slouch. "I miss the beach…" The romantic Feferi at the beach was amazing and beautiful, but the Feferi now… He didn't know what to think. He went into the kitchen and got asprin and water before going over to Feferi. He held her in his arms and fed her the substances. She sighed after eating them and started to drift to sleep.

At the same time, Karkat's own eyes opened slowly.

Gamzee let out a small laugh looking down at him in his arms. "Hey bro. You all up and fell on me."

"I… I did?" Karkat blinked.

Gamzee smiled and nodded, "Let's get you back on the couch now…" He tried to get him up, but Karkat fumbled horribly. "Don't hurt yourself bro." They get onto the couch and fall asleep on each other's arms.

Feferi was fully asleep now, and Eridan put her onto the cushions that she fell off of. She let out a small moan, making Eridan twitch a little. He sat down, dark eyes locked on the princess, watching her. A dark cloud loomed over him, dark thoughts flying though his mind. If she wasn't better by the time she woke up, he was certain he wouldn't be able to control himself from doing something that was defiantly not considered a romantic gesture for redrom couples. She moaned and turned to the side. His eyes widened a sneer on his lips.

* * *

Oh, the drama bomb about to go down. So hey, HI! How's it going? Good? Reviews are always wanted, loved, appreciated, the sort. Tell me what you think please!


	4. 3-Wwub Feels Awway

An hour passed; the redrom on the couch snoozing happily on the couch in each other's arms, the bloody, bruised and in a curtain Feferi shuffling and turning on her pillows restlessly, and a male land dweller staring daggers into everything, in particular, Feferi. His mood was unsettling and the only excuse for it he could think of was because of the potion Feferi shoved down his throat.

Feferi lightly lapsed into consciousness and let out a long heavy moan, and rolled off the couch.

"Oh my glub…" Eridan complained at her effort and was about to assist her when she fumbled awkwardly back onto it, only to slip off again. This continued a few times, her lips still spilling her complains. Eridan's eye twitched. "I want a glubbin knife…" Eridan growled under his breath, watching the princess fumble horribly.

She finally gave up and just sat on the ground, and moaned heavily in defeat.

Eridan glared at the princess and got up smoothly and went into the kitchen. He went to the counter and pulled out a large cutting knife before going back into the living room. The snuggling trolls were still snoozing, and he completely surpassed them, right up to Feferi who was in mid groan. He stood over her and held the blade to her forehead. "Stop. MOANING!" He growled loudly. "You are glubbin FINE!"

Her moan stopped in her throat and she stared up at him with wide eyes. "Glub!"

Gamzee's eyes snapped open from the yelling and stared at the two.

"I was hell of a lot more drunk than you," Eridan snarled, "so unless you want me to tie your tipsy ass to somefin so you won't fall anymore, STOP IT." He was sick and tired of taking care of the sick trolls, and especially sick of her cod forsaken moaning.

Gamzee stared in shock, speechless.

The princess scooted to the corner to the corner and cowered in fear, whimpering.

Eridan dropped his knife and sat down heavily on the couch Feferi couldn't figure out how to sit on. He felt miserable, alone, and irritated as fuck.

Gamzee sat up and cradled Karkat in his arms. "Uh… What's wrong bro?" He asked Eridan.

Eridan curled his lip and glared at the clown. "Nothing you'd understand with your… Matesprit." He watched with dark eyes as Feferi flew up to the bathroom with tears in her eyes. He grinned darkly as he heard her choking sobs.

Gamzee looked down at Karkat and pet him lightly, then looked back to Eridan. "Common Eribro, you can tell me."

The sea dweller sighed. "I can't do anything to satisfy anyglubber anymore… Fef is just a mess now anyway…"

"It's not your fault though…" He tried not to smile as Karkat started to purr in hi sleep.

Eridan let out a frusterated sighn. "I even got glubbin DRUNK for her, and that didn't help with anything. When she sobered me up, I tried to be kind to her but… did you see her? She was slipping up all over the place!" He put his head in his hands. "Just… can't handle all of this… Seeing you two so perfect… And me… and Fef…" He chokes and picks up the blade and slams it blade first in the wall. "COD DAMMIT!"

Gamzee, unsure of what to say, just watched the blade fly into his wall. Karkat whimpered from the sound and Gamzee papped him gently to calm him. Karkat sighed softly and cuddled closer. Gamzee smiled down at his mate, but lost the look as he looked up at Eridan. "So.. What're you gonna do about it?"

Eridan shut his eyes. "I don't know…"

He looked down, "Try not to do anyfin I'll regret later…"

Gamzee grinned. "You just need a motherfuckin miracle is all! :o) "

Eridan glared at the clown and got up slowly and wondered into the kitchen. He looked around and decided to make a cup of hot chocolate. He chugged it quickly, but wasn't satisfied, and made another, this time with shots in it.

In the other room, Karkat was slowly waking up, rubbing his eyes sleepily. His matesprit looked down at him and smiles, "Hey bro."

At that moment, a certain male sea-dweller started to play 'Shots' on the radio and started dancing around, the volume extremely high, making his own personal rave in the kitchen.

Gamzee glanced at the kitchen confused.

"Ugh…" Karkat growled. "What's the noise…?"

"I think it's Eribro… Do you feel any better?"

"Not really…" Karkat put his head in Gamzee's neck, still having a high fever.

Feferi, in the bathtub still, crying her eyes out, covered her hears from the music. Her head was pounding and the loud music wasn't helping. Wait. Scratch that, not just the loud music, but the sudden drop of base and wubs split though her skull. She groaned heavily, and got up from the tub, deciding that she had enough of this nonsense. She quickly flew downstairs, holding her head from the horrible wubbing from the kitchen.

Watching the princess leave, Gamzee pet Karkat's head lightly. "Do we need to get you some more medicine bro?" He could hear Eridan having a dancing fit in the kitchen.

"No, I don't like medicine…" His matesprit complained.

"But Karbro, you're sick!"

"No. I hate meds…"

"But you're sick Bro. You have to."

Karkat looked up at him sadly. "Don't make me Gamzee."

Gamzee lightly kissed Karkat's forehead, "But then how will you get better?"

"… I don't know…"

"You just need a miracle bro," the clown said before lightly and quickly kissing Karkat's lips. His response was a blushing troll that hid his face in his baggy clown shirt. Gamzee smiled down at him and papped him, before he lightly stood up, letting Karkat lay on the couch. He smiles lightly at his matesprit, stroking hair out of his face. He stood up fully and turned to the kitchen to let Karkat sleep. "Hey Eribro!" He tried to yell over the music.

Not noticing the clown, Eridan grabbed a faygo and popped it open.

"Hey Eri-bro!" Gamzee yelled.

Eridan started to dance with the faygo when he lifted his head up to Gamzee, somehow hearing him, "Ya Gam?"

The clown walked over and turned down the music some. "This shit is motherfucking loud bro." He then went to the fridge and got some faygo for himself.

Smirking, Eridan turned the music back up, and started to dance in pop and lock style. He glared at Gamzee and growled over the music, "You guys got each other to entertain, I got this~ 3 "

Gamzee grabbed a faygo and turned back around to the radio, turning it down again. "No bro. Karkat's sick."

Defiantly, Eridan turned the dial back up, then took Gamzee's faygo and took a sip out of it. He winked at the clown.

Gamzee raised an eebrow and snatched the bottled beverage back, then turned the music off completely. Glaring at the sea dweller, he took a sip.

Smugly turned the radio back on to full blast.

"Eribro, do you want me to pour this motherfucking faygo on your music box?" Gamzee crossed his arms after turning down the music one last time.

At the loud blast of music, Karkat rolled over and tried to cover his ears.

The sea dweller batted innocent eyes at the clown. "Awww, Gam, you seem upset~!" He fumbled around for two soundproof head sets and stroke into the living room and put one on Karkat. The lowblood fell asleep almost instantly with the head set on. Striding back to the cloud he waved it in front of his face. With a brazen smile, he snapped it in half.

Gamzee sneered at him. "At least I didn't need one bro. Just one for Karbro." He took a sip of his faygo.

Karkat, having soundproof headphones on now, fell asleep almost instantly.

Eridan glared at the clown, almost disappointed, but turned the music back on. Loudly.

Gamzee groaned heavily and glanced out at his matesprit. He was snoring away lightly. Smiling to himself, he took a sip of faygo.

Eridan danced a bit and papped the clown's soda. "You really care for this guy don'tcya? "Twirling around he put 'Shots' on again.

Gamzee closed his painted eyes and nodden

Eridan, nodding like crazy to the 'hey hey hey hey's, glared at the taller troll. "Why?"

The clown opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling, thinking. "Well for one, he's motherfucking adorable. He cares for me, and he's my best friend." He smirks. "And he's a great motherfucking kisser."

"That's glubbin adorable," Eridan stated as he stared the song over again. "Though I bet the kissing part is debatable." He stook his tounge out and winked.

"Uh… Eribro, you might be drunk again…"

Eridan laughed. "No. If I was drunk I'd be doing THIS." He placed a hand next to Gamzee on the counter and used the other to trace his jaw. He stared deeply into Gam's eyes and leaned forward, slowly opening his mouth. "GLUB," He practically yelled in Gamzee's face, and fell backward and started jerk dancing, "I'M FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKED UUUUUUUUUUUP! SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS EVVERYGLUBBER!"

Gamzee stared at the insane fish in confusion. "Uh, huhh…"

Eridan let out a wild laugh. "Or I'd be calling you a woman~! Either way!" He winked again.

Unsure of what to say, Gamzee just drank his faygo in silence. After a few moments, he looked at the dancing prince and said, "Yeah, I think you're drunk bro. But that's alright, you can all up and have fun dancing and all."

"Have fun you say?" Eridan laughed. "Ok." He stood suddenly before Gamzee and held the troll, and then kissed him roughly.


	5. 4-Bringer Of Screww Drivvers And Soup

Gamzee's eyes widened as the sea dweller pressed his lips against his own. Putting his hand on Eridan's shoulders, Gamzee pushed him back, giving the sea dweller a confused questioning sneer. The kiss had completely and totally thrown him off- he wasn't expecting it in the slightest.

In the other room, Karkat feel off the couch in his sleep, hitting the ground roughly. He let out a moan of pain.

Eridan, being pushed back, felt a spark of mischief inside him, and his eyes glistened in amusement. Almost immediately after being shoved, he held the juggalo around the waist and neck. He pressed his lips against Gamzee's again, lot heavier this time.

Gamzee made a sort of a growling sound and bit Eridans lip. Hard. How dare he kiss him!

Karkat yawned loudly, and wobbled into the kitchen. He froze upon seeing them, taking in a sharp breath as Eridan smirked against Gamzee's lips.

Gamzee's eyes bulged at Karkat as he forcibly shoved Eridan away from him.

Eridan laughed as he stumbled up into a standing position, the shove from the juggalo almost putting him to the floor. "About time you wwoke up Kar Gam wwas all over me!"

Karkat stared at Eridan then Gamzee as if he was just stabbed in the chest. "What the mother fuck are you talking about?!" Gamzee roared at Eridan, beyond furious with the sea dweller. "You're the motherfucker who cam up over here and grabbed me!" Karkat rushed out of the kitchen. Gamzee whipped around, "Oh No…" He started after him. "Karkat!"

Eridan watched the duo leave with a massive smirk on his face. He cackled. "You know wwhat they say~! Missery likes company~!" He started to dance again, starting at the door frame, black spades dacing in his eyes.

Karkat locked himself in the bathroom and slumped onto the floor, holding his head, and sobbing loudly.

Gamzee stood before the shut door and sighed as he knocked it. "Karkat, please bro, open the door…"

"GO THE FUCK AWAY YOU PIECE OF SHIT." More sobs.

"Karbro, it wanst my fault!" He leaned against the door. "You know I would never fuck with you like that!"

Eridan danced into the hallway and hollered just loud enough for Karkat to hear through the door, " YOU PICKED GOOD KAR! HE'S A GREAT KISS!"

Gamzee whipped around and snarled, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Karkat sobbed louder.

Eridan rolled his eyes at the ceiling. "More crying… FML," He chuckled under his breath before glaring heavily at Gamzee. His smiled curled evilly. "I think you fuck with him all the time." He purred suggestively before tilting his head back and letting out a bark of laughter.

"I said SHUT THE FUCK UP MOTHERFUCKER! !" Gamzee roared. "I have NEVER EVER fucked Karkat over."

Eridan blinked and gasped, "You sure?"

Gamzee sneered, narrowing his eyes before turning to knock on the door again. "Please bro…"

Eridan stared at the feeble body of Gamzee and sighed heavily. He leaned up against the door heavily. "I kissed Gam… He's fine and totially in lovve wwith you…," He said lightly, staring out into the dark corners of the hallway. "I'm just lonely as shit…" He pushed against the door and went to the end of the hallway again.

Karkat stayed silent.

"I told you bro…" Gamzee said, his fist clenched on the door handle, tears beginning to fill his eyes.

"Go away…" Karkat's voice was extremely weak.

"Not until I can come in there bro…" Gamzee leaned his head against the door.

Eridan head twitched to the side at the sound of Kar's voice and he quickly flew into the kitchen and rummaged through various drawers. He found what he was looking for. He furiously wrote on the sticky note and stuck it onto the screw driver. The sea dweller then flew back to the juggalo and delivered the item into the baggy spotted pants.

Gamzee punched Eridan in the arm, glaring at him. "Get the fuck away…" He took the screw driver and tossed it to the floor, ignoring the fact he read, 'In case you want to take the door down' on the note.

Eridan stared down at this present, frowning a little. He lifted his gaze to Gamzee's. "You might wwant to get a move on bro. If he's suck and wweak and you can't get to him, some shit might go down."

Gamzee's eyed widened. "Karbro?"

Suddenly a thump was heard in the bathroom. Karkat had passed out and fallen to the floor.

Gamzee firuously gripped the falled screw driver, tossed the stupid note away, and began to go wild on the screws as fast as he could. After a minuet or two, the door was off its hinges and Gamzee rushed inside, "Karkat?!"

The lowblood was breaking heavily and shaking on the tiled floor.

Eridan grinned down at the two, leaning on the detatched door. "Glubbin kneww it~!" He leaned up and stretched to the ceiling with a wide smile on his lips. "I say hospital. Any glubber else?"

Gamzee kneeled down and started to arrange Karkat to be lifted. "This is all your motherfucking fault Eridan… Where the fuck else?" He picked up his matesprit bridal style and headed out of the hive.

Eridan followed after him, smirking. "Hey man, you told me I could do wwhatevver I wanted. Just saying. And this guy wwas asleep the wwhole time. Howw wwould I know he'd wwalk in wwhen I finially made a move? Has Gam-arousal sence or somfin~!" He opened the front door and sweeped an arm dramatically, letting the juggalo with baggage out. "Let me drivve~!"

Gamzee glared at the sea dweller with all his heart. "I didn't. Mother fucking know. You were going. To do that." He spat. "I assumed you were going to just dance your mother fucking ass off."

"Uh-huh, sure." Eridan walked to his purple car and opened the side door for Gamzee.

The juggalo let out a heavy sigh and sat in the passanger door, holding Karkat up to his chest, frowning. "Hurry up…" He growled.

Eridan hummed as he shut the door and leaped around the front of the car. He got in, and turned on the car, and flew out of the driveway. SHOTS immediately started to play on the radio. "There is an ice pack in the front compartment. " He suggested as he pumped the gas well over the speed limit.

Turning the horrid song off, Gamzee shot Eridan yet another angry glare. "Thanks…" HE took the ice pack and put it lightly on Karkat's burning forehead. He smiled as his matesprit leaned into it.

Eridan glanced at his soundless radio and turned it back on. Quietly. As soon as his hand regripped the wheel, he took a sudden sharp left turn.

Gamzee hit the side of the car and growled, "Watch it!"

Karkat let out a whimper as his head hit the window.

Eridan glaring out to the street. "You wwant him there asap or wwhat, motherfucker, cause if you don't, you can WWALK!"

Gamzee frowned and let out a sigh, putting the ice pack to Karkat's head. He stayed silent.

Eridan shoved into a parking spot at the hospital with a joyous sigh. "Ok, wwe're here~! Shortcuts man~!" He got out and quickly opened Gamzee's door.

Gamzee go out as quickly as he could as one could while holding another body, and began to walk quickly to the hospital. Inside, he began looking around for help.

A doctor immediately noticed the trio come in. "May I help you?"

Gamzee, unable to find words, looked at Karkat then to the doctor, frowning.

Eridan walked before Gamzee and stared up at the Doctor, a knowing yet beyond smug look on his face. "This kid isn't doing too doc."

"He's suck man…" Gamzee said. "And he passed the fuck out."

The doctor raised his eyebrows. "Okay well let's get him in a room so I can examin him. But you two can't come inside."

Gamzee frowned loudly, but followed anyway, paying no notice to Eridan wondering into the waiting area, his stupid sea dweller head bobbling to music.

"Give him to me, and I'll make him better." The doctor said warmly.

Gamzee frowned loudly but gave Karkat over anyway.

Eridan sighd loudly and yelled across the room, "Common Gam! Wwe did wwhat wwe could!"

Gamzee simply turned around and sat in furthest seat from Eridan in the almost empty waiting area, watching the doctor leave with Karkat behind a door that swung shut immediately. He frowned at the ground.

"Awwww, common, Gam. I drove you here! You could at least thank me!"

Gamzee glared up at him then looked back down, mumbling darkly under his breath.

Eridan rolled his eyes. "'Thanks motherfucker!" He said trying to mimic Gamzee's voice. "'You're so kind and motherfucking honk wwonderful for drivvin my matesprit here! Honk you're wwonderful! Let's be moirales! HONK!"

"Thanks," Gamzee said with clenched teeth, "you motherfucking dick, for driving us here."

The doctor walked in to be met with two pairs of bright eyes, and the one in the cape had a wide grin for whatever reason. "Well, he has a pretty bad case of the flu… Lets hope you two got your shots cause you could get suck form him and… Well, he'll have to stay here. But just for a while.

Gamzee hung his head at the news.

"Wwhat if he's been seriously kissed by one of us? Wwhat's the rick?" His voice with smooth and curious, and he was given a death glare by his fellow troll.

"Well, you're sure to catch it then."

Eridan turned his eyes to the juggalo, "Gamzee, you have to stay too. Doc has better meds than you do anyway."

Still death glaring Eridan, Gamzee growls, "Then you will too, motherfucker."

"Doc can you take him too?" The sea dweller said.

"Well, seeing how small he is," The doctor ranted, "it would only be bad for him because of his size, but you two won't be affected as badly. Just a few days in bed I'd say."

"Besides. I had a serious amount of vvitamins before I kissed you Gam. So I'm gooooood.," eridan sayed, completely ignoring the doctor.

Gamzee clenched his fists, turning back to the doctor, nodding his head.

The doctor smiled kindly. "You can see him. He is bound to be awake but you'll have to be quiet. He has a migraine."

The juggalo shot a look at Eridan. "Be QUIET, " he got up and went into Karkat's room, his eye twitching as he heard Eridan get up to follow him. He opened the door quietly, going up to Karkat and stood over him. "Karkat…" The smaller troll had had an IV in his harm and his head was under the covers. "I'm so sorry bro…"

Karkat lowers the covers, his eyes peaking out, and he made grabby hands at Gamzee. His mate leans over and hugs him tightly.

"That is adorable." The sea dweller was leaning against the wall.

Ignoring Eridan, Gamzee wispers, "I'm sorry," as his mate hugs him tighter.

Karkat hid his face in Gamzee's neck. "I want to go home…"

"I want you to home home too bro…" Gamzee frowned. "But the doc said you have to motherfucking chill here for a while."

"No." Karkat whimpered. "I want to go home…"

Eridan sighed heavily. "Kar, quit it. You can get better here sooner than you can at home. People die of this, and this place is your best chance."

Karkat started at Eridan silently.

"So go the glub to sleep so you can be wwith glubbin Gam again."Gamzee stared at Eridan with big eyes and a heavy frown. His response was a scoff. "You wwant him home too, so shut your mouth up Gam."

Gamzee turned and gave Karkat a quick kiss before hugging him one last time. He stepped away and sat in the chair in the corner of the room. Karkat hid under the blankets again.

"You wwant food Gam?" The juggalo nodded at him. "Alright, O'll get some soup and sleepy time tea for Kar." He left silently after that.

Once he was gone, Gamzee went over and knelt beside Karkat's bed and pulled the covers off of his mates head, kissing his cheak.

Karkat looked at him sadly.

Gamzee's lips curled in the same way, and he sighed. "I didn't mean to… Make you upset…"

"…It's okay… I was being stupid…"

Gamzee shook his head, "No, it wasn't your mother fucking fault."

Eridan came in with a large tray of sandwiches, teas, and soup. Just in time to see the two smooch. He rolled his eyes and placed the tray down on the table at the foot of Karkat's bed.

Gamzee pulled away from the kiss, and went to the small table with food. "You want anything Karbro?"

"Soup. And sleepy time tea," Eridan listed off. "Chicken noodle to be precise…"

"Can I have the tea?" The short torll asked feebly.

Gamzee grabbed both from the tray and took them to Karkat's bedside.

Karkat sat up, gulping. His head was fuzzy and he felt really dizzy. He held is as he watched Eridan yoink a sandwich. He let out a light happy sigh when he felt his mate steady him into a sitting position. He sips his offered tea.

Gamzee smiled, watching Karkat drink, and took the empty cup when Karkat was done. He takes it to the table and the tray and swaps it out with the soup.

Karkat shook his head, "Not hungry."

"Alright bro…" Gamzee put the soup down. "Well, I'll just leave it right here for you."

"He neeeeeeeds reeeeeeeeeeeest," Eridan hissed form the wall.

Gamzee sighed and kissed Karkat on the forehead before standing up, frowning down at him. "Go to sleep bro… I'll be waiting in that room out there…"

Karkat nodded and layed down closing his eyes, hearing the sound of Eridan opening the door. He heard the heavier step of Gamzee leaving the room. The juggalo let out a sigh. Karkat blinked his eyes opened when there was a sudden warmth around him. His eyes opened. Eridan was hugging him.

"I'm sorry…"

Karkat papped him. "It's okay…"

Eridan smiled at him, and pulled up Karkat's blankets before getting up to leave, shutting off the light and shutting the door quietly.

Karkat smiled and shut his eyes, falling asleep almost immediately.

Eridan left the door and went to a seat in the waiting area nowhere near Gamzee. He saw the juggalo staring down at his feet, which made his eyes roll. "He'll be fine Gam."

"This still shouldn't have mother fuckin happened…" The juggalo growled.

"He got sick randomly. Wwho are wwe to control sickness grubs?"

"Just shut the fuck up…"

Eridan further up in his seat and leaned toward Gamzee, who was on the other side of the room. "Look. I'vve helped just as much as you have wwith him bein sick, if not more since I brought you guys shit AND drove you here, so stop bein a dick. I'm sorry I kissed you okay? Honest mistake. Alcohol is a bitch and wwe all know it. I know now not to mess wwith you and your mate. But give me some consideration or I'll leave both your sorry asses here."

Still looking at his feet, took in the rant. He shut his eyes and sighed, nodding. His eyes feel extremely heavy and he leaned back, passing out immediately.

Eridan staring at the juggalo, thinking about what had happened that night. A flicker of a black spade flashed though his mind as he stared at the fellow troll. His eyes darkening he rested his head on the side of the chair, his eyes drifting shut. He fell asleep easily.


	6. 5- -ing It Out

A few hours of waiting in a lonely hospital, Karkat was still in his room, snoring away, sleeping away sickness. Outside in the waiting area, Gamzee was sleeping gently. Eridan however, was sprawled across two chairs, limbs everywhere, snoring horrifically.

Gamzee woke up slowly, glancing at the loud snoring coming from across the waiting room. Wow, alcohol didn't make him an attractive sleeper. He looked over at Karkat's room and them back to Eridan and sighed.

Eridan flinched heavily, and smacked his lips, and fell off the two chairs, landing on the floor with his but in the air. He stayed asleep somehow.

Gamzee face-palmed, shaking his head. He glanced up when Kanaya walked in. She had s disgusted look on her face as she saw Eridan from the hospital entrance. She was there because she heard tell from Feferi that things were going down at Gamzee's house, and that there was a note at said house that they went to the hospital. The note was written with double v's and w's, and when Kanaya expected to see the owner of the note, she wasn't expected to see him in such a strange feeble position. "What happened?" She asked cooly, glancing at a freshly awoken juggalo.

Gamzee looked up at the female. "Karbro is sick…"

"Karkat?" She was replied with a nod. "How could that have happened?"

Gamzee shrugged, and glanced over when Eridan 'NYUH'ed suddenly, only to go back to snoring horribly.

"Um… How about Eridan over there? What would be his condition?" Kanaya continued.

Gamzee picked up a magazine and gently tossed it at the snoring sea dweller, hitting him perfectly on the top of the head. "Well, he _was _motherfucking drunk…" He smirked when the sea dweller let out a 'GLUB!' of shock and sat up suddenly.

"I see… That must have been a sight to encounter."

Gamzee nodded at Kanaya and glanced at Eridan.

"GLUB!" He yelled again as he looked up. The lights burned his eyes and he hid under his cape. "WHERE THE GLUB AM I?!"

"Oh look he's away now." Kanaya said cooly.

"Hospital bro. Remember?"

"Guhh..." Eridan grumbled from under his cape. Goggily, he uncovered himself and reclined against the chairs he was previously in, holding his glasses in one hand, and massaging his temples in the other. "Hospital…"

Gamzee nodded, not really caring if Eridan saw him or not.

"I can't… seem to recall…" Eridan grumbled.

"Couldn't you be responsible for once to where you were in the least while you were brunk?" Kanaya stated coming closer between the two.

Eridan screwed his eyes shut trying to remember.

"Karbro is sick." Gamzee muttered.

"Oh… Wow, is he okay?" Eridan put his glasses back on.

Gamzee sighed. "Probobally. I hope so bro."

Kanaya stared at the ground, and then looked up to Eridan suddenly remembering something. "Oh yes, and Feferi has been devastated since your absence from the last rendezvous I had recalled with her. It had saddened me to see her in such a state."

Eridan scratched his yead. "Uhh… yeah… she seemed fine yesterday…" He glanced at a standing and stretching Gamzee. "Was it yesterday?" Gamzee nodded at him. "I remember…" He blushed heavily. "Shit… I really got drunk didn't I…?"

Gamzee sighed happily from a really good stretch. "She was not fine yesterday, Eribro."

Kanaya sat in a chair close to Eridan, quaintly shruggin to Eridans inquiry.

"Yeah… I remember… She was such a mess… "

"It would only be normal for me to ask you kindly to accommodate her when she is present perhaps. She had something to tell you. Something about the worst possible time to fall." Kanaya's eyes turned to Gamzee. "But you did not get this information from me. Just so we get this clear."

"Uh… Sure Kan…" Eridan grumbled. "Though I'm not sure if she'd ever talk to me again…"

"Address her formally rather than in a reckless manner." Kanaya prompted.

Eridan stared up at her with wide sad eyes. "Kan… You have no idea what I did…"

"It's only heinous to woman to- what did you do?"Kanaya tilted her head a little.

Eridan sat back in his chair, and ran his hands though his hair. He stared at the floor, recalling what he did. He rested his head in his hands, and his arms on his knees. He let out a heavy sigh.

Gamzee, who was in his chair after sitting down from the good stretch, frowned.

"Shit." Kanaya mumbled. "Explain to me what you have don't to upset her so."

Eridan stared at the wall, his eyes wide, his voice shaky, "I… I got drunk… and she tried to sober me up… and it made me extremely irritable… to the point where I held a knife up to her… Or something… It's all so fuzzy…"

Gamzee nodded. "I think you got it right…"

Kanaya stared heavily at Eridan. "That was highly unexpected even coming from you Eridan."

Eridan stared at the girl, eyes furrowed. "I was really drunk! And then she shoved this liquid stuff down my throat… That's when I became irritable…"

"Though it was irrational I guess gestures of the past cannot be easily swept by. But really, at least try to commune with her. Nothing cannot be resolved if it isn't confronted in the first place."

"I just think she's terrified of me now…" He sighed heavily again. He curled up on his chair by tucking his feet close to himself and wrapping his arms around his legs. He rested his head on his crossed arms.

Gamzee frowned and watched the boy curl up pathetically and groaned inwardly. He stood up and walked over to sit in the chair next to Eridan. He reluctantly gave him an awkward hug.

"Go forth and proceed to talk to Feferi. The slighted initiatives might make her happy." Kanaya said getting up. "Give it a try."

"I'll do my best Kan…" Eridan mumbled.

She smiled down at the two, waved goodbye, and left the hospital.

Eridan leaned back in the chair, letting his head droop on the back. "Oh man… Fef… Wwhat did I do… I don't remember anyfin after I held up the knife to her…"

Gamzee blinked and turned his head to look at him. "You don't?"

Eridan glared at the opposite wall. "Yes. I totally do. WWhich is wwhy I wwould bother mentioning that I don't." He sighed heavily again, not caring how horrible his sarcasm was.

"Well, you didn't hurt her, mother fucking physically…"

Eridan hurked a small sob, fingers clenching the arm rests of the chair. Gamzee frowned and put his hand on the caped shoulder, shosh papping him lightly.

"I'm glad I was able to come here though… I'm sorry Kar's sick… must havve been hell dealing wwith both of us..." Eridan stared at focus on the altered subject and the wall trying to not shed any tears.

Gamzee nodded. "Wasn't very fun…"

"Heh…" Eridan chuckled. "My drunk ass and a sick Kar… I can't even imagine!""

Gamzee chuckled as well. "Well you didn't wreck the car…"

Eridan flinched from his drooped position and stared at Gamzee with wide eyes. "I DROVVE?!"

Gamzee smiled slightly at the outburst. "Yeah bro."

"WWHY DID YOU LET ME?!"

"You did a shit of things last night Eribro…" Gamzee shrugged. "I didn't crash."

"Alright…" Eridan curled up in his sitting ball again.

"You alright?"

"I'm just wworried about Fef… I feel really alone now… KNowwin wwhat I did…"

Gamzee shrugged, "She's strong Bro, she'll be just fine."

"I hope so…" He lifted his head, rubbing his eyes. "It's so hard to find someone to care about… Coarse you got Kar…"

"Yeah…" Gamzee smiled inwardly. "I do… You just gotta keep on mother fucking trying."

"She's so… glub, I don't know anymore… Wwhen I wwas drunk all of this logic of that I don't need her kept flying into my head…" He placed his forehead on his arms. "I don't know wwhat to think…"

Gamzee stared at the sea-dwellers head, unsure of what to really say. "Well, you like her right?"

"Yeah… She's so simple… Wwhich is also her downfall…" He lifted his head to be faced with a confused look. "Oh I don't knoww… Forget it…"

"Okay…"

They stayed silent for a moment, lost in their minds. Eridan blinked heavily. "I remember music…"

Gamzee stared down at Eridan, remembering. He nodded slowly, looking at the floor. "Yeah, you had it up pretty loud bro…"

Eridan smiled. "Heh… Yeah, I like to dance wwhen I'm drunk… Or all the time really. But mostly wwhen I'm drunk. I get so relaxed~." His eyes shut, tilting his head to the side, remembering wonderful dances. He opened his eyes and glanced at Gamzee.

The juggalo smiled back with an uneasy smile. Eridan's smile melted and he cocked an eyebrow. Gamzee's 'smile' faded. "Wwhat's wwrong?" he leaned toward Gam.

Gamzee backed up slightly. "…Nothing…"

Eridans eyes narrowed. "… That's bs, but wwhat evvah." He leaned back. Gamzee nodded and looked down. Eridan stood up, stretching, "I'm thirsty. You wwant a faygo?"

Gamzee stood up as well. "Yeah."

"Glub." Eridan turned and started to head toward a coridoor. He looked back to see Gamzee slumped in a chair, but the juggalo was behind him, following silently. Eridan flinched in surprise. "Hey, you can wwait wwith Kar if you wwant! You don't have to come wwith."

Gamzee pouted. "But he's sleeping…"

"You're upset a-boat something… So I thought I'd give you some time alone to think…"

Gamzee hesitated, and then nodded. He returned to his warm seat, letting out a sigh. Eridan watched him sit, and then left to go find the wicked elixir.

Gamzee stared at the ceiling. In fact, he did have a lot going through his mind… It went something like this- 'Oh man… I hope karbro's okay. I mean, he should be fine and all… But…' He sighed 'I'm just worryin too much. He'll be fine… He's safe now… I feel really bad and all for making him feel like shit. I didn't expect him to walk in… But I also didn't mother fucking expect Eribro to… Kiss me. I know he was drunk and all, but damn… I was pissed off at him too. He shouldn't have doen that and karbro shouldn't have had to see it. I just… I don't know. How would it work to have a matesprit and a kismesis. Would it even work? Wait, what the fuck am I saying. I don't like Eribro in the black way… Do I?' he shook his head and stared at the hallways Eridan went down. 'Nah… I don't think so.'

Eridan walked in and plunked in a chair across from Gamzee. "Here's your faygo." He said tossing it. Gamzee caught it easily and audibly mumbles, "Thanks". He opened and sipped it.

Eridan stared at Gamzee, his eye twitching. "You're so quiet!" He whined while twisting his faygos lid.

Gamzee simply shrugged. "Got nothing to say bro." He sipped more.

Eridan curled his lip and gulped his drink heavily, the black spade flashing in his mind again. Gamzee looked down at his faygo, thinking of his weird thoughts as he watched the bubbles from the tasty fizzy drink. He leaned back after a few minutes of this, and shut his eyes.

"Gam, you CAN'T be tired." Eridan glared at him though half shut eyes, sipping more of his soda.

Gamzee opened his eyes, "I'm not tired." He lifted his soda to his lips. "Just thinking is all."

"Glub." He finished his faygo and tapped it in a rhythm on the side of the chair, bored as hell.

Gamzee also finished his and gently tossed it on the ground.

"Gam. This is a glubbin. Hospital. Pit it up."

Gamzee looked down at the bottle and groaned. He slunked down out of his chair and picked it up, standing again and walking over to the trash can. He tossed it. "That's better," he heard the sea dweller growl. Walking back, he flicked Eridan on the head as he passed in front of him to get to his chair, finishing the trip by sitting down heavily.

"HEY!" Eridan snarled. "That hurt!" Gamzee chuckled at him. Enraged, Eridan chucked his empty faygo bottle at Gamzee's head. It fell to the floor as he sat in his chair.

"Hey Eribro. Pick it up, this is a mother fucking hospital," Gamzee said with a smirk.

Eridan's lip curled in anger, blushing angrily. He stormed over and picked it up, whacking it across the back of the fellow trolls head before throwing it away. "Smart ass."

Gamzee put his hand on the back of his head, petting his bruise, laughing. "No problem!"

Eridan glared at Gamzee, still blushing furiously. "At least you aren't glubbin sulkin anymore…" He growled angrily.

Gamzee shrugged. "Karbro should be all good now…" He looked up and chuckled. "Why's your face all motherfuckin purple bro?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE AN ASS!" Eridan yelled flailing his arms and pointing at him accusingly.

Gamzee laughed at the tantrum and put his hands up. "I never did anything bro." The sea dweller growled and stared at the floor. "Aw common Eribro. Don't be all mad now."

"HUMPH!" Eridan turned his head away from Gamzee, looking in the total opposite direction, and sipped his faygo. Gamzee got up and took the faygo, taking a large sip before handing it back, smirking considerably. Taken aback considerably, Eridan held the faygo close to him protectively, flames in him eyes. Curling his lip, he shoved it to Gamzee's chest. "I don't wwant this noww!" She snarled.

"Why not bro?" Gamzee chuckled. "If you won't want it, you can always give it to me."

Eridan glared at him. "You really ARE addicted to this stuff aren't you?" He shoved it again into Gamzee's chest. "Go ahead, drink it. I hope you choke." The juggalo smirked, giving him the thumbs up. He takes a sip before going back to his chair. Eridan gave him the bird, not caring if he couldn't see the threat though his back. He went to his own seat and glared at a random wall, blushing angrily again. He paused for a moment, and his blush died. "Hey gam…"

Gamzee's foot tapped at a random rhythm. "Yeah?"

Eridan reached into his cape and held up another faygo in his palm, holding his middle finger up so that it supported the drink.

Jokingly sneering at him, Gamzee returned the favor with both his middle fingers. "Where'd you get all this faygo bro?" He took the last sip out of his stolen beverage.

"It's none of your business." Eridan said curling his fingers around the soda, setting it on his lap.

Gamzee raised an eyebrow, "I think it is though." HE stood up, and started to walk toward him. "Come on bro, can you all up and tell me?"

"Wwhy? Wwill I become a secret keeper of faygo for you or somefin?" Eridan growled. "You can glubbin forget it."

Gamzee nodded, liking the idea. "That's exactly what you're going to be bro." Unnerved by his upcoming, Eridan leaned away from Gamzee in his chair. The juggalo chuckled at his uncomfortableness and crossed his arms.

"Y-you can glubbin .it!" He was blushing again.

Gamzee smoothly sat in the chair next to Eridan and poked his side. "Aw come on bro. Why not?"

Eridan slapped his hand away, glaring at him. "Don't you touch me!" He tucked his faygo away.

Gamzee pulled his hand back, smirking. He reached it back and mess up Eridan's froofy hair. Eridan flailed is hand at gamzee's, hysterically, 'Nyeh'ing. The taller troll took his hand hit hands back, giving Eridan a blank face. Eridan humpfed, and turned away, scowling. "What's wrong bro?" Gamzee laughed. Eridan humfed again, and pulled out his recently put away faygo, drinking it, mocking Gamzee. "I still wanna know where you got all that mother fucking faygo…"

Eridan whipped his head around. "It is still none of you glubbin business!" He swooshes his cape around him. The sound of a ton of bottles clattering together came from it.

Gamzee stared at him blankly. "… But why not?"

"Cause it's MINE!"

"But it should be mine!"

Eridan huffed again, and hysterically got up, scurring to hide on another chair.

Gamzee watched him, with a raised eye and leaned back in his chair." Honk…"

Eridan chucked a full faygo at Gamzee's head. Oranged flavored. He hid under his cape when it hit its target. "OW!" The faygo hit and rolled into his lap. He looked down at it, wincing in pain and picked it up, a wide grin on his face and he opened it and chugging it. Eirdan chucked a grape flavored one at him, and it was caught easily with Gamee's free hand, "Thanks Eribro!"

Eridan lowered his cape and glared at another random wall. He glanced over as Gamzee placed the unopened bottle onto the ground and continue to chug down the orange one. He looked down at the ground for a moment before looked back at the juggalo. "So… Uh… What else did I do last night? You're normally not his cross with me…"

Gamzee blinked and pulled the soda from his lips. "Oh…uh…" He lowered it to his lap. "Well, you were drunk…"

Eridan made a massive 'derp' face. "Ob-glub-viously!"

Ignoring the comment, Gamzee sighed and continued, "We were both in the mother fucking kitchen. You were all dancing and I was all standing. Karbro was on the couch. Or so I thought. You came up and… kissed me." He blushed slightly and looked down. "That's when Karbro walked in and flipped his shit…"

Eridan's mouth gaped open, his cheeks on fire.

"And I was all mad cause it made Karbro upset… yeah…" He stared at the floor.

Eridan started to make weird sounds, not sure how to process what he did, mouth still gaping open. After many moments of silence, Eridan finially shuts his mouth, his eyes wide. "No wonder you hate me now."

Gamzee turned the soda in his hands. "Well… I don't all exactly hate you… I did earlier. I think I'm better now."

"How can you not HATE ME?!" Eridan shreaked hysterically. "I kissed you when you're with Kar! GLUB! How can you forgive me so easily?!"

Gamzee stared at the hysteric troll. "I never said I forgave you just yet." He crossed his arms. "You were just drunk. I think he'll get his understand on about that." He glanced at the wall, mumbling barely audible. "You're not such a motherfucking bad kisser either." He angrily frowned at his comment.

Eridan's eyes almost popped out of his head, him cheeks glowing an even brighter purple. "R-really?!" Gamzee's eyes snapped up and he blushed. Eribro wasn't supposed to hear that. Fuck. He had no response beside the blush on his face. Eridan stared at the floor, "Ww-wwell… I don't remember any of it… so…" His eye flicked with mischief, his blush dying, and he looked at Gamzee with a cocky smirk. "I bet you sucked!"

Gamzee looked up and locked eyes, his own smirk playing on his lips. "Well, if you don't remember it, you would've mother fucking loved it." Though internally he was screaming 'fuck' at himself.

"I bet glubbin NOT!" He glared at the other over his glasses.

"Oh really now?" His eyebrows rose. His brain was screaming. 'Why the fuck are we discussing kissing, I don't know but I kind of like it. Fuck, no I don't. BLUH I don't know anymore.'

"Yes!" Eridan held one hand to his chest and there in the air. "Sure you kiss Kar all the time, but I bet you training with him is nothing compared to what I can do!" He smirked and glared at him. "So YES."

Gamzee eyes narrowed. "Hmph. I don't mother fucking suck at kissing." He smirked again, "I'm the best there is."

"HAH! I'd believe it when I see it! Untill then…" Eridan gave him the finger. "You kiss like a grub! 3 "

Gamzee's mind took over again. 'Hmm… Should I..? It doesn't seem like all a bad idea but…' He glanced at Karkat's door, then back again, slighting shaking his head to himself. 'Nah… I can't do that…' Eridan laughed loud and heavily, knowing he had won.

Gamzee stood up and stretched.

Eridan looked upon Gamzee, and turned a lighter shade of lavender, thinking of what Gam would really be like. He knew Gam wouldn't really kiss him, but it was fun messing with him. He looked up and Gamzee was suddenly over him, leaning very close to his face. "From what I've heard, I'm not a bad kisser, bro." the juggalo smirked.

Eridan leaned back in his chair, away from Gamzee, scowling and blushing again. "Who'd you hear it from? Goatdad?"

"You, actually," Gamzee laughed.

Eridan scowled angrily, upset at himself for telling Gamzee such a thing. Even though he was drunk. "Too bad I was drunk!" He pursed his lips and lifted a shoulder, a totally bitchy gesture.

Gamzee shrugged. "Guess I gotta get a second opinion then." He put his hand behind Eridan's head and pulls him forward, kissing him and blushing a bit.

His eyes widening in shock, Eridan was extremely surprised that Gamzee took the bait. Yet he sneered into the kiss, blushing a little, he took Gamzee by the head as well, and deepened the kiss, growling angrily. Gamzee took a step forward, putting his other hand on the top of the chair for support. He pulled back a slightly, biting Eridan's bottom lip with a smirk.

Erdian let out a growl. He leaned forward, shifting his head, and kissed Gamzee roughly, draggin his tongue across Gamzee's lips. His hands clawed though Gamzee's hair, bringing the taller troll lower. Gamzee sneered at him and parted his mouth. He moved his hand up to grad Eridan's horn, also pulling him closer. He helped deepen the kiss b getting as close as he could without sitting on Eridan's lap.

Eridan rocked to the edge of the seat and tucked an arm under Gamzee's to hold him closer. He growled mockingly, and shoved his tongue in Gamzee's mouth. He began to claw at Gamzee's back.

Gamzee growled around the tongue in his mouth but toyed around with it experimentally with his own. He let go of Eridan's horn and grabbed his cape, pulling him back and out of the kiss. Gamzee licked his lips and stared down at Eridan, smirking.

Eridan blushed angrily, and stood up abruptly and grabbed the taller troll by the shirt. He pulled Gamzee into a rough kiss, biting his lower lip. Gamzee growled, and slid his hands up Eridan's shirt and clawed at his back. He shoved his tongue into Eridans mouth, sliding it along the sharp teeth.

Eridan whimpered for a second, but upon realizing that he did, he almost roared into Gamzee's mouth, dripping him and racking his tongue all over the inside, making their tongues wrestle furiously. Gamzee smirked into the kiss and lightly bit Eridans tongue.

Eridan smirked evilly and sucked on Gamzee's tongue roughly. Gamzee tried to break away, growling, but Eridan kept at it, his eyes gleaming evilly. Gamzee's eyes narrowed as he got an idea. He lifted a leg onto the chair and kneed Eridan's crotch. He chuckled when Eridan screeched and released his tongue.

Eridan growled, "That wasn't glubbin fair…"

Gamzee chuckled more and placed his hand on Eridan's chest, pushing him backward. "I think it was bro. So, you still think I'm a bad kisser?"

Eridan placed his hand on the juggalo's hand and looked down at it, tracing it. He grabbed it suddenly and pulled Gamzee in again, growling, "Glubbing horrible."

Gamzee growled at him. "You seem to enjoy it a lot though, bro." He stayed about an inch away from his face.

Eridan chuckled. "You don't seem too against it yourself!" He winked. "Since you kissed me~"

Gamzee sneered and blushed slightly. He tightened his grip on Eridan's hand.

Eridan squeezed back. "Oh Gam… Am I really that bad?" He lightly brushed his cheek against Gamzee's jaw, staring mockingly into Gamzee's eyes.

His own eyes narrow and Gamzee stays silent, using his other hand to pull Eridan off his face with his horn. "The worst," he sneers.

"Howw wwonderfully horrible!" Eridan quickly reaches behind Gamzee's head and pulls his head back by the horns, exposing his neck. Eridan traces his tounge along Gamzee's throat before biting the neck roughly.

Gamzee took in a sharp breath and bit his lip to keep him from making any noises. Besides growling of course. "Are you a mother fuckin rainbow drinker now?"

Eridan continues, hoping that Gamzee would moan. That would be so deliciously humiliating. He beguins to suck on the tender skin. "Maybe…" Eridan bites him a little more roughtly. "Maybe not…" He slips a hand up the back of Gamzee's shirt and drags his nails down Gazmee's back.

Gamzee made a slight moaning sound before he closed his throat to shut himself up. He narrowed his eyes into Eridans's. The sea dweller purred deeply and went a little wild to the taller trolls neck; biteing, sucking, licking. He tasted so good… And sounded too nice when he moaned…

Gamzee blushed, attempted to not make any more noises. "Heh, c-calm down bro…"

Draggin his tongue roughly up to Gamzee's jaw, he nibbled it, and took small nips up to the juggalo's ear, where he playfully licked Gamzee's ear lobe. He hummed and let out an amused purr. "Wwhy should I~~?"

Gamzee paused, thinking about it. His eyes dnapped wide with realization. "Shitshitshitshitshit!" He pushed off of Eridan gently and sat on the floor looking up at him. "Because Karbro…" He frowned heavily.

Eridan's lips curled into a smile and he sat on the floor next to Gamzee. He dragged a hand across the juggalo's back purring, "That isn't a problem…" He stroked a little more. "Because… you two lovve each other~" He leaned toward Gamzee and glared darkly into his eyes. "And I HATE you." He finished the distance and kissed Gamzee.

The juggalo gave Eridan a confused look for a second, kissing him back slightly. He pulled back rather quickly. "I mother fucking hate you too. But… How would this work?"

Eridan shrugged off the pulling away of the kiss and went to the juggalo's neck and started kissing it. "Secretly since I knoww howw much Kar hates me with you. That is," He pulled away. "if you can handle both of us."

Gamzee sneered at him. "Of course I can motherfucking handle the both of you!" He paused. "I guess this can work."

Eridan grinned happily. "That's good to hear. I thought you'd wwus out."

"Well I didn't expect you to have this much confidence either bro. All these motherfuckin sardonic remarks."

"You knoww, I'vve hated you for a wwhile. Evver since I saw you snoggin Kar on the beach."

Gamzee blushed and chuckled. "Yeah, that was pretty fun by the way. Such a beautiful motherfucking beach it was," he said with a smirk.

"You're telling me!" Eridan started to laugh but stopped abruptly, looking down. "I'm not sure if I'm still going to be seeing Fef though…"

Gamzee looked at the sea dweller questioningly. "Why not bro? You two can still be In the red zone together."

"That's the thing… I don't knoww if I should still be in it wwith her…"

"But why not?"

"She still might be scared of me…" Eridan sighed. "I don't knoww if I havve the patience for her… It's all so confusing…"

Gamzee nodded understandingly. "I think I can get that."

Eridan pulled out yet another faygo, and tapped it on Gamzee's head. "It just doesn't seem… All that red to be honest… I care about her… but something seems to be missing…" He balanced the faygo on Gamzee's head.

"Hmm…" Gamzee looked up at the faygo, smiling. "Maybe you both could be pale together?"

Knealing infront of Gamzee, Eridan put his arms across his knees. "Yeah… Maybe… I care for her, but it seems like I protect her more than love her in the flush… Or it's all one sided." He frowned and looked at the ground. "She doesn't seem to care as much… Maybe I just care too much…"

Gamzee shook his head, somehow keeping the faygo balanced. "I'm pretty sure she likes you bro. The way she acts… Maybe not to you, but when you're not near…" He shrugged, " Bt do what you want bro. Your choice."

"You think so?" His purple eyes stared at Gamzee hopefully, sparkling a little, and a small hopeful smirk on his lips.

"I think so." Gamzee leaned toward Eridan and bit his nose. "Honk!"

Eridan growled and socked Gazmee in the chest heavily, making him fall back a bit.

Gamzee put his hand on his chest, wincing in pain, trying to get the air back in his lungs. He glared heavily at Eridan, only to be rewarded with a cool smirk.

Gamzee returned the glare and started to scoot away. There was a spark of light in his cool eyes, and Eridan began to crawl over to Gamzee, and was even quick and smooth enough to crawl on top of him.

Gamzee glared into the darkly sparking eyes and smirked evilly himself. He yanked Eridan by his scarf, pulling him down into a rough kiss.

Leaning onto one of his forearms, and resting his body on top of Gamzee's, Eridan tilted his head into the kiss, using his free hand to tilt Gamzee's head by the horns. He growled as Gamzee snaked an arm around his back, and the other up to his head, tugging at his hair. Gamzee parted his lips, allowing Eridan entrance, and the sea dweller took it easily, shoving his own tounge in, refusing to let Gamzee into his own so easily.

Gamzee winced a bit at the aggressive shove, and decided to retaliatle by biting Eridan's tounge and held on to it roughly. He was greeted by a heavy moan, and hands diggin more into his hair. Gamzee chuckled a little, tilting his head to the side before letting go of Eridan's tounge and kissing him again hungrily."

Slightly dazed, Eridan kissed him back. He shivered when Gamzee reached up to his horns and scratched at them a bit, and kissed for forcefully. He could tell Gamzee was amused because the juggalo chuckled, when suddenly he was pulled back by said horns, making Eridan take in a gasp of breath. He slowly opened his eyes to be greeted by narrow ones and the sudden coolness of Gamzee's now playful tounge. "Honk…" Eridan growled.

Gamzee chuckled. "Honk, bro." Gamzee skillfully rolled out from under Eriand and sat up.

Eridan frowned, sulking a little, but goes to his own seat, glaring at the sitting Gamzee the whole way.

Gamzee whipped his mouth. "So… No one needs to know about this… Right bro?"

"Right. Our kismesitude wwill be kept in the shadowws. No wworries Gam." Eridan said curling up into a ball. Staring at the wall he sighed contently. He gained a kismesis. Not too shabby for being freaking drunk not a day before.


	7. 6- The Faygo Cape

The hospital walls were too white when Karkat woke up on his room. He was alone. He hat up and rubbed his eyes, exhausted. There was a button on the side of the bed and he pressed it, summoning a nurse to his side. She came in quickly and he barked an order, demanding his friends to allowed in. She smiled and walked out.

Said friends were lounging lazily in the waiting area, looking bored out of their minds. The clown like one was sitting in his chair, drinking a weird soda, looking at the floor. The other one had his cape draped around him and was zoning out at a random wall. The clown started to tap the bottle when the nurse said, "You can see your friend now." She walked off.

Gamzee glanced at Karkat's room and saw the door was open. He hadn't heart the nurse at all. "Hey Eribro… I'm going to see Katkat." He stood up without another word, waiting for a response. He didn't get one though. Eridan didn't even blink.

Gamzee walked into Karkat's room with a smile on his face. His redmate was staring at the IV on his arm, probably wanting to rip it out.

Karkat's eyes shifted from the IV to Gamzee's, his lips curling into a smile. "Hey…" He sounded quiet. Gamzee knelt beside the bed and kissed his cheek. Karkat blushed, "You're gonna get sick, stupid."

The juggalo chuckled and licked his cheek. ""Don't care bro." He still whipped off Karkat's cheek though, chuckling. "You feeling better?"

"A little…"

"Well you better feel better soon," Gamzee said nuzzling Karkat's cheek. "I'm starting to mother fucking miss you bro."

Nuzzling back, Karkat purred, "I've missed you too… I wish I could go home."

"I wish you can come home too bro," Gamzee sighed. "But you gotta stay put here till you're all better. We can't have you getting all sick again."

"But I want to be with you." Karkat pouted.

Gamzee held the smaller trolls hand. "Well I'm not going home without you bro."

Karkat smiled. "Cuddle with me?"

"Of course Bro!" Gamzee said with a wide smile. He gently scooted onto the bed and laid there with him. They stared into each other's eyes, smiling.

Outside the room, Eridan was still zoning out to the point when he took a sip of faygo, some spilled out. He payed no attention, his eyes still glazed over in lack of anything to do, yet his mind was whurling about what happened maybe an hour before.

"Uhm… Whatss goiing on here?"

Eridan twitched heavily, coming out of the daze at the sound of Sollux's voice, almost spilling his faygo. "Ugh…" He groaned.

The computer nerd sat next to him, "Hey Ed."

Eridan blinked rather roughly at Sollux, holding his head in his hands. Rubbing his eyes, he groaned, "Nnn… Hey Sol… Wwhat's up?"

"Hey… You don't look sso good."

Karkat fell asleep in Gamzee's arms. The juggalo ever so lightly shifted out of the bed, covering Karkat up, making sure he was warm. He went back into the waiting room.

Eridan blinked heavily at Gamzee. "H-howw's Kar?" he asked groggily.

Gamzee nodded slowly. "He's better."

Eridan leaned his head back on the chair, staring at the ceiling. "Oh. Wwonderful!"

"Yeah, it is pretty wonderful." The clown sat in his chair crossing his arms.

Eridan lazily tucked his hands into his cape. "You twwo wwant a faygo?" He asked playfully.

Sollux shook his head no, getting up. He left silently to go find an attendant to direct him to the medication pick up room.

Gamzee chuckled. "Sure Eribro." He watched Sollux leave, but didn't really care.

Whipping a faygo out of his cape, Eridan putted, "This? You wwant it~?" He twirled the cherry faygo arounda little.

Gamzee nodded, his eyes narrowing as he held out a hand for the wicked elixir, ready to catch it, since he was on the other side of the room. Eridan tapped it against his cheek, obviously mocking Gamzee, toying with him. The juggalo growled and walked over to Eridans seat, snatching the drink out of Eridan's hand. He guzzled it down, going back to his original seat.

Eridan pouted. "Glub… Wwell since Kar's asleep… Are wwe going to go some wwhere or glubbin wwhat?"

"I told him I'd stay here bro…" Gamzee stared at the floor.

Eridan 'aww'ed long and loud. "Hospitals are so glubbin boring." He glared at the bare walls. "My glubbin ass is numb…"

Gamzee frowned slightly. "I'm sorry… I mean, I guess we could… But only for a little while. Where the motherfuck would we go anyway?"

"The roof!" Eridan screeched, jumping up excitedly. "Or a club! Or… Or!"

Gamzee winced at the word club, watching Eridan jump up and down like a squirrel. He chuckled, "Well let's not go too far away bro. We can go somewhere if you really want to. I know sitting all up in a motherfucking hospital isn't all that fun?" He asked sipping his faygo.

"You don't have to glubbin tell me how unfun it is." Eridan mumbled, calming down. "We should go to a clun or something. Music. Movement. Get the blood in these lets flowing."

Gamzee chuckled, and mumbled, "There's a few things we can do to get the blood in those legs flowing." He smirked.

Eridan jerked his head up and blushed. He was defiantly caught off guard. Gamzee blushed as well, kind of surprised that he said such a thing. "Wwhat the glub Gam? Didn't you JUST see Kar? Are you THAT restless already?"

Gamzee frowned. "He's sick bro, remember?"

Eridan blinked. "That hasn't stopped you before."

Gamzee growled at him. Eridan replied by batting his eyes innocently. Gamzee rolled his eyes. "Well what are we gonna do?" He took a drink from his faygo.

Eridan leaped up. "DANCING! And no, I'm not drunk… Unless you saliva is toxic or this faygo really is poisonous…"

"Why dancing bro?" Gamzee groaned.

"Dancing is fun," Eridan replied. "and music is good. Plus, it's better than a glubbin hospital, unless you havve a better idea."

Gamzee shrugged. "I guess so… I'm no good at dancing though…"

"Of course you'd suck," Eridan chuckled. He stood, then flipped around with his cape flared around him, showing off a ton of pockets fill with faygo. "Common Gam. Here boy~ Come to the faygo." HE whistled tauntingly.

"Well, I guess if it's for the faygo bro, you know…" Gamzee stood and started after Eridan.

The sea dweller walked backward to the exit of the hospital, still calling to Gamzee like a dog when suddenly Gamzee grabbed him by the cape. "GLUB!" Eridan squeaked in shock, before scowling and trying to push the juggalo off his precious cape.

Gamzee pulled Eridan up close to his face by the cape. "Then I suggest you not tease me bro." He smirked and let the sea dweller go.

Eridan blushed irritably, and tried to get his heart out of his throat. He put his cape down and lead the way out of the hospital to his car. He got in easily, still blushing.

Gamzee followed him and sat in the passenger seat. "So… Where exactly we going Eribro?" He glanced at Eridan.

"Here." The sea dweller replied and quickly leaned onto Gamzee and kissed him heavily.

About an hour later, the two return to the hospital, attempting to fixed their messed up clothes and hair. Flushed, the two guzzle down faygo like it was the last water source on the planet, and the go into Karkat's room. Gamzee sat down in one of the chairs closest to the bed and watched Karkat's breathing. Eridan plopped on the chair by the window, exhausted, and shut his eyes. He was out within seconds.

Gamzee sat, watching Karkat for another thirty minutes when the smaller troll started to move. The smaller troll opened his eyes and looked at Gamzee. The juggalo smiled. "You're awake!" Karkat nodded. "You feeling better bro?"

Eridan twitched awake and yawned loudly, crossing his arms. "Glubbing finally."

"Yeah…" Karkat blinked slowly. "A little."

Gamzee smiled. "You ready to go home?" Karkat nodded and Gamzee helped him up.

Eridan stood up, stretching, and opened the door. He lightly glared at Gamzee when the juggalo picked up Karkat up bridal style, and exited the room. Eridan walked faster than him, cause well, he wasn't holing another troll, and opened the door to the hospital exit.

"So thoughtful, holding open all these doors and shit."

"You're glubbin hands are full and there's no glubbin wway Kar can help." Eridan barked.

"Yeah yeah, I know, I'm just all up and messin with you." Gamzee snickered as he walked thought the door. Karkat nuzzled against his neck tiredly. Eridan opened the passenger door, and Gamzee paused. He silently sat in the seat with Karkat on his lap. "I'm glad you're better bro." He purred and stroked Karkat's back.

"I am too." Karkat sighed.

Eridan shut the door and went to his side of the car and got in. Revving the engine, he pulled out and away from the hospital, glad to get away from it. With any luck, he wouldn't be around that place again anytime soon.


	8. 7- Reunion

Eridan pulled into Gamzee's driveway easily and quickly, and turned off the car. He got out silently and opened the door for Gamzee and Karkat. Eridan glanced behind his shoulder and saw Vriska walking toward them, looking bored as hell.

"Hey!" She called as Gamzee got out of the car with Karkat in his arms. Eridan was kind enough, yet again, to get the front door. "Jesus, what happened to Vantas?" She asked, seeing that he was asleep in Gamzee's arms.

The juggalo entered the house and put Karkat on the couch. "He got a motherfucking sickness. But he's better now."

"Well, I guess he looks peaceful…" The girl mumbled following into the house.

Eridan shut the door behind all of them. He instantly became bored and went into the kitchen to refill his faygo pockets.

Gamzee watched him go and rolled his eyes. "Don't take all my faygo now."

"I won't," Eridan lied.

Gamzee didn't catch it and wrapped an arm around Karkat. Vriska pulled out a book and sat in a random chair.

Eridan leaned over Gamzee's fridge. There was faygo everywhere, of every color and flavor. One in particular that he had never seen before caught his eye. It was bright green and looked delicious. Eridan took it out, spacing out a bit, not really paying attention and chugged all of it down, barley tasting any of it. But what he did taste was cool and wonderful. He took another and chugged that one as well, a little more slowly. He paused, and shut the fridge door. He leaned against the counter, drinking the substance heavily till it was all gone. His eyes glazed over and he pulled the bottle from his lips. "Gam… you havve the best faygo evver!" He yelled, throwing the bottle in the trash.

Karkat groaned heavily at the yelling, and was shoosh papped by Gamzee. Gamzee layed Karkat down and went into the Kitchen to fetch some faygo as well. He blinked. Eridan was humming happily and bobbing his head from side to side, swaying his body a little.

Eridan stared happily at the juggalo. "Suuuuuuuuuuuuup Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam?"

"Uh… Just getting some faygo…" He stared at the aloof sea dweller, but shrugged it off. He opened the fridge and looked inside. He paused. His special 'faygo' was gone. He stood slowly, and looked at Eridan. "Where did it go?"

"Wwhere did wwhat go~~?" Eridan respinded dreamily.

Gamzee narrowed his eyes as he saw some of the green liquid on Eridan's shirt. "You know exactly what I'm mother fucking talking about. You drank my fucking slime?!" He was angered by worried about what would happen. Gamzee was immune to the stuff, but he never knew what would happen if another troll drank it.

"Oh… is that wwhat that wwas?" He holds his head in his hands, blushing. "It wwas soooooooo goooooood! Why don't you share that glubbin stuff~?"

"Because it's the only stuff that keeps me all sane, and it's basically mother fucking poison, bro!" He growled angrily. "Do you know how bad this could be?"

Eridan blinked at him, and looked down at his shirt. Slime was on it, and he licked at it.

Vriska, becoming annoyed at all the yelling, slammed her book shut and trudged into the kitchen. "Hey morons, pipe down you're gunna wake up Ka-" She stopped when she saw Eridan sucking on his shirt. "… Should I even bother asking?"

Eridan fell to the floor and whimpered pathetically. Gamzee stared at Vriska. "He found my mother fucking spoor slime."

"Oh Christ…" She stared down at the sea dweller in concern.

Gamzee looked down at him too. "Eribro get up."

"What are we going to do with him?" The girl asked.

In the other room, Karkat sat up, awoken from his nap, and he wasn't please in the slightest. "WHAT'S WITH ALL THE FUCKING NOISE?!"

Eridan looked up at Gamzee with wide eyes, and frowned angrily. "No… You're going to hit me." He scampered up and hid in another room.

Gamzee watched him leave. "Fuck… I have no idea sis… Who know's what shit that shit will do to his thin kpan…" He glanced over as Karkat stumbled into the room, unpleased. "Hey Karbro. Stay away from Eridan for now."

"What in the ever. Loving. Fuck. Are you talking about?" the short troll growled.

"Sopor slime brother."

"He's drunk off his arrogant purple ass," Vriska growled. "Hey we should tie him up. If we can find him."

Karkat sighed. "Well keep it the hell down, I'm trying to sleep." He wobbled back to the couch.

Gazmee watched him go and looked at Vriska. "We should find him… Before something bad happenes. He walked out of the Kitchen, searching.

Thirty minutes passed and they hadn't found the sea dweller at all. "Fuck Eribro, where are you?" Gamzee growled under his breath.

"ERIDAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Vriska screeched.

"UGH SPIDER BITCH TONE IT DOWN!" Karkat yelled from the couch.

Eridan appeared at the top of the stare case, and started to walk down it. "Howw are these so many people here… I don't know there could be so many people in one house…"

Gamzee heard Eridan's voice and stared at him from the bottom of the stare case. "Bro, come here." He walked up and grabbed Eridans arm. The sea dweller froze. "Bro. Are you okay?" his voice was full of concern.

Eridan smiled lightly. "Gam, these people are so kind."

Gamzee froze. "What people?"

"Taling and everything. So kind and wwonderful, " Eridan continued.

Gamzee's eyes widened. "No no no no no no no…"

"They are practically wworshipping me." Eridan purred.

"Don't mother fucking listen to them."

"'You are the prince' they all scream," Eridan stared out at nothing, a light blush on his cheeks. "They are so kind about it."

Gamzee tightened his grip on Eridan's arm. "Don't. No Eridan, they're not."

"They," Eridan frowned and hurked a little, "are so… understanding… they know how much pain I'vve gone though… All the low bloods… Nevver understanding me… Tortureing me… Treating me like nothing…"

Gamzee frowned loudly and just stood there, gripping Eridans arm, not knowing what to do.

"Heh…" He grabbed Gamzee by the hair on the side of his head and stared into his eyes. "Did you know that I'm a higher blood than you? I never really thought of it, but I am! These people seem to greatly enjoy it actually!"

Gamzee nodded and narrowed his eyes. "They liked me first brother. If I come back to them, they'll want me back."Eridan let go of Gamzee's hair and started to walk down the stairs more. "Oh not so fast!" Gamzee barked, grabbing Eridan by the scarf.

Eridan paused, and looked back at Gamzee from the corner of his eye. "Let. Go."

Gamzee shook his head. "No."

Eridan look down at the ground. "You know something Gam…?"

"What?"

"I havve always wanted to kill land dwellers… And now I fucking can!" He whipped around and held Gamzee by the throat and tossed him down the rest of the stairs –there were maybe 5 left-, his scarf going down with him. Eridan then charged up the stairs, cackling like mad, and disappeared.

Gamzee skidded down the stairs and hit the wall with a thud. He groaned and stood up quickly. "Shit shit shit!"

Karkat stood up from the couch, hearing the juggalo. "Gamzee?"

Gamzee stood and ran over to the couch Karkat was laying on and grabbed his clubs from under it, lookat Karkat slightly frightened. "You need to get outta here. He'll want to kill you off before me." He was referring to Karkat's low blood.

"_Oh wwhat a wworld this wwill be, wwhen it is only my princess and me, forevver more wwe are finally free, the land up abovve, only the ocean i wwill sea~,_" Eridan sand from above.

Gamzee hugged Karkat tightly before slowly slinking up the stairs. He knew what he had to do. The Mirthful Messiahs loved him. If he came back to them, then he could draw them away from Eridan until he became normal. Then Gamzee could ward them off again. Hopefully. But first, he had to become sober…

"_My people are not people, for they havve been put dowwn beloww, wwatching and swwimming, livving in the under toww~_" Eridan sang. Karkat heard the it and stood up, taking his sickles out and gulping.

Gamzee stared down at Karkat and whispered, "Karbro! You can't come with me, its too dangerous bro."

"_Wwatch me my loww blood, wwatch me and see, that you are no longer, the boss abovve me. I'vve givven you choice, to boww dowwn and surrender._"

"B-but what if you get sober… You'll," Karkat stammered.

"_But i knoww that you wwont, so bleed out noww and forever_."

Gamzee sighed. "I have to bro. I need to get the messiahs away from him. He can't control them. If get them away, at least I can try." He frowned.

"But what if you loose it and try killing someone again?" Karkat started hyperventilating.

Gamzee put his hand on Karkat's shoulder gently. "If I don't do this, then Eridan will. And he'll be worse than me, trust me. At least you'lll be able to help me aga-," he froze. A window upstairs slammed open. "Fuck."

Karkat looked up. "Did you hear a window?" They both darted up staires and found the open window. They looked out it and saw Eridan running down the street, cackling. They darted down the staires, trying to follow after.

Eridan sprinted though neighborhoods, a special destination in mind. Upon finding the special place, he opened the door easily, and went up the stairs to the bedroom. Feferi slept peacefully in her blankets of pinks. "Oh my princes…" Eridan purred, staring down at her.

Gamzee and Karkat lost track of Eridan for a little bit, but found him just as soon as he entered a house. They stood there, trying to catch their breath.

"You are so gorgeous this evvening. So beautiful in your purples," Eridan purred. "My friends havve been talking to me... about howw royalty needs to rule the land. And I agree wwith them." He bent down and pet her hair. "But my lovve…" His eyes darkened. "You aren't worthy of your crowwn. You misuse it. And you havve fallen." He stood.

Feferi shifted, and blinked her eyes. "Eridan?" She asked, yawning.

"I as your prince must take over, and rule the last justly." He took out a knife that was tucked in his cape.

The girls eyes widened. "What are you doing?!"

"Wwithout you. My lovve." He stabbed her throat and ripped it down through her chest, practically gutting her. She let out a scream till it died, her throat flooding with her own blood.. "My princess, your death wwill not be in vvain. I wwill do as I can for the world. For our people." He stroked her hair as her eyes dimmed, blood dripping from her mouth.

Gamzee charged inside as soon as he heard the scream. Eridan passed him blindly, coated in blood, and Gamzee rushed up the stairs and into Feferi's room. He stared at her for a moment, taking in the sight of her bleeding out on her bed. He rushed down stairs and into the kitchen.

Eridan wondered outside and down the street, not noticing a shaking Karkat. "_My princess is no princess, my kind is not kind. My lovvers are not lovving, I'll take them for sure~_," he sang, listening to his new friends, a smile growing on his face, his eyes more glazed than ever, his pupils practically slits.

Gamzee clutched his club tightly and fumbled around and found a glass jar in the kitchen and darted back up stairs. He dipped the jar into Feferi's open wound, the blood pooled into it sluggishly. When it was moderately full, he attached it to his belt. He darted down and out of the house and paused staring at Karkat's hiding place. "Stay behind bro." He darted after Eridan.

"….Be safe…" Karkat whispered to himself.


End file.
